A Nightmare, A Hug, A Kiss Goodnight
by BOO-imawriter
Summary: Sequel to 'A Nightmare, A Hug'. This time, follow our orange-haired navigator as she visits our dear captain at night and sees him having a nightmare. What ensues?


Hello, this is the sequel to 'A Nightmare, A Hug', it is not really necessary to read it before this one but it follows up on that one so I recommend you read it too.  
>I had the 'blueprint' of the previous fic to write this one so if you see similarities...they're really there<br>I hope it stands up to the first one... Give me your honest views of my story!

Disclaimer: This would be part of One Piece if I owned it, so unless it really appears in One Piece I can stake no claim over it.

* * *

><p>The door opened silently as an orange-haired navigator sneaked into the room.<p>

Queerly, this wasn't the room that any of the women on the ship would usually come near, much less go into. Indeed, to cause not just any woman but the orange-haired navigator of the ship to come into this room was a momentous occasion. However, the young woman had indeed just entered a room that none of the women on the ship usually went near.

She had just snuck into the men's quarters, where the male section of the crew was sleeping.

The snores that she heard reassured her that the men really were sleeping. It would be a real pain if they actually found out that she had snuck in. It took a lot just to cover up the 'incident' a few days ago.

The reason to her midnight visit was sleeping in the top bunk of one of the double-bunks of the room.

She softly walked over to the bunk and silently climbed up the ladder. At first, it was difficult to climb up without making noise, but this became such a common occurrence that she was now able to do this without thinking. Once or twice, Brook had caught her while she was sneaking in; Zoro always seemed to give her a knowing glance in the morning after the night of one of her trips, but neither of them had asked her anything. She assumed that they already knew what was going on.

She had no idea when it happened, but it did and somehow she was impossibly attracted to the young captain of the ship. She soon began looking for opportunities to get close to him, whether it was bringing a plate of food on deck while the captain was on Sunny's head, or asking him to help out with her tangerine trees, or taking him shopping with the excuse of 'needing the best possible protection' before treating him to a meal and watching him eat at incredible speeds, or…the absence of the loud snoring that was usually provided by the sleeping figure of the hyperactive captain alerted her that something was wrong. When the sleeping figure started tossing and turning, she knew he was having a nightmare.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine the ever-smiling captain to have any sort of nightmare, but she long knew that the captain usually kept his worries to himself. Never shedding a tear in front of the crew, it was his way of being strong for them. Occasionally, he just disappears off without saying a thing, just so that he could get a moment for himself, perhaps crying over his own weakness or something of the sort. Personally, she couldn't see her captain as anything but the definition of strength, in both character and power. Maybe that was the reason that she was attracted to him. Or it could be that the fact that there was only one person that could go up against her stubborn attitude with his own.

Just as she done before, she placed her hand over his head and gently stroked his hair. At times, she wondered how she even came up with this method of driving his nightmares away. It was one of days that she was intent on giving him as much comfort as she could; when her hand came upon his head, the effect was magical. The tossing had immediately stopped; his face gave one of the widest grins she had ever seen; as she unconsciously moved her hand through his hair, he attempted to snuggle against it.

Tonight though, he grabbed the hand that was ruffling through his hair. Before she could do anything else, he proceeded to bring her hand down to his chest. That action caused her face to heat up.

"Nami…"

She wondered what sort of dream he was having that would have her in it. Of course, there were many choices to that, but then Nami just had to think of the sort that made her face heat up even more. She was snapped from her daydream when the one holding her hand said something else.

"Don't leave me…"

_He __was __still __having __a __nightmare?_ The fact that her usual routine had not stopped his nightmare was something she was suddenly unable to comprehend. After all, there wasn't anything else she could do, right? Waking him up was definitely out of the list. For one thing, the whole room would most likely be alerted that she had snuck into the room at the wee hours in the morning to visit the captain; also, she didn't know how he would react. What if he thought he was still in the dream and suddenly went on rampage? Or if he started getting cautious around her? His presence, even though it brought trouble and chaos with it, was something she had grown accustomed to and could no longer be without. 2 years without him was hell enough.

"Please don't leave…"

The tears started falling from his face. His hold on her hand was almost painful. Her captain was having a nightmare so painful he was crying, and it somehow had her in it. Her mind that to that point was finding a way to give him some sort of comfort, officially shut down. She simply stopped thinking. Her own instincts were practically screaming out the answer, almost disgusted by the fact that the brain did not even contemplate the action that she was about to take. As if the 'incident' was not a big enough giveaway.

She climbed the remainder of the ladder to come onto the bed. As gently as possible, she drew her hand from his grasp. She thought he may have woken up from that, but then his hand came up and attempted to grab her retreating hand.

"Nami…"

She smiled as she looked from him to the straw hat that was lying right beside his head. The bearer of all his adventures, the one that really accompanied him, the one that was truly always by his side… She always knew that it was stupid to be jealous of that hat, but it was inevitable considering how her captain always treated it as his absolute treasure. However, considering that she wasn't thinking, she simply picked it up and placed it over her head, just as her dear captain had a few days ago.

His hand was still attempting to reach out for her. She smiled before burying her head into his chest, her hands reaching around his waist to bind her firmly to his body. Her smile only grew wider as he responded immediately, his hands reaching out to hold her tighter, one hand pressing both hat and head into his chest while the other found itself on her waist. His outer leg went over hers as he attempted to pull her even closer.

"Nami…"

Despite the fact that she was facing a difficult time the next morning, she couldn't help but giggle into his chest. The roles were reversed this time round, yet she was still the one with the impressive view. Although it would be rather awkward if he was resting in hers…her face turned an impressive shade of red as she started thinking about that. She snuggled into his chest and was rewarded with him tightening his grip around her. She always felt this safe with him, no matter where she was. She saw the X-shaped scar and, without hesitation, kissed the centre of the scar. Her cheeks could only become redder as the sleeping captain hugged her tightly in response to that.

_Sweet __dreams, __my __captain__…_Before she could dwell on the fact that she had just staked claim over him, slumber came and dragged her off to dreamland. She snuggled into his chest one last time before falling asleep in his arms, hugging him tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Luffy woke up, he felt strange. He was sure he was having a horrible dream, one with _Nami_ no less, but then the dream had suddenly turned nice and he didn't really want to wake up from it. Also, he wasn't sure what happened but his pillow seemed so nice to hug today, with smooth surfaces, a wonderful aroma and long, silky hair…

It was when his 'pillow' snuggled into his chest that he opened his eyes to see what he was holding in his arms.

His face turned an impossible shade of red as he realised what he was hugging. He was unconsciously stroking her hair, causing the orange-haired beauty to snuggle her head into his chest. He supposed he could wake her up, but this scene was so perfect he really didn't want to change his position. He knew that he was going to have a lot to explain later on, but while Nami was in his arms he didn't really care about that.

"Luffy…if only…you knew…how much…"

The young captain smiled as he watched her sleeping face. He then planted a kiss onto her forehead, which he was rewarded with her arms tightening around him and her head moving further into his chest. _Sweet __dreams __Nami__…_he drifted off, enjoying the embrace of his navigator. He knew there was nothing to fear of anymore.

And thus…

-random divider-

To say that the resident love-cook was in a bad mood was an understatement. When you find one of your 'beautiful ladies' being in the embrace of the apparently asexual captain and the aforementioned 'lady' seemingly enjoying the embrace, there is only so much that you could do. In his case, he simply lost all motor functions as the cup of tea he was holding fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. As he started wailing, the occupants of the bed woke up, but despite the seemingly powerful attack that the orange-haired navigator unleashed upon the half-asleep captain and the good amount of explaining that Nami did, he couldn't seem to get the image of her snuggling into his captain's chest out of his head.

He didn't even ask the captain for a reason. He knew the reason. When you do _that_ sort of thing, there was only one reason. For the captain to actually have feelings like _that_… He didn't even want to think about it. Although he was confident of his charm and looks, but to compete with the captain who could attract people without even trying, adding the fact that he seems aware of his own charm, it was a bit too much for his brain to handle. So instead he pushed it to the back of his mind, trying not to think about the morning that he opened the door and saw them cuddling each other.

Of course, there was only so much time that can pass that he would be able to hold it in. As such, Sanji made his way to Luffy's bed to try and sort out this mess. Which obviously meant that he would not be prepared to see what he was about to see…

-random divider-

And thus, the couple continued to sleep in each others' arms.

To be woken up, an hour later, by a loud crash to the ground and wailing from a certain love-cook.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I had a bit of fun writing Sanji's point of view and it also connected the two stories together.<br>It took me way longer than I expected to finish this, I'm tired... Or maybe I should stop being lazy and go out for some exercise...  
>So give me your opinions of my story!<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
